A bullys quandary
by usoppthesharpshooter 3
Summary: Sanji a ruthless thug finds himself in a difficult situation. Will he be willing to throw his reputation away for the one he loves?. One piece AU. /Sanuso / rated M for later chapters.


Whew its been a while hasnt it. I really haven't had the time to write recently...but now my inspiration has come back! There are some sanuso stories ive been meaning to write for ages so this is probably the first of many :D

Hope you guys enjoy~

Nothing belongs to me only the story!

Charecters belong to oda sensei!

Rated M for later chapters.

He was your average student. grades were good, behaviour to match. His skin was dark, hair untamed and puffy the only thing holding his mess of curls together was a single white scrunchy. His appearance was some what odd. Long eyelashes, full lips and a ridiculously long nose which he was proud of! he thought to himself as he walked down the corradoors of east blues college of arts. It had been a long day he hadn't even had time to change out of his overalls they were brown once but they were now decorated with an aray of different paints from past fine art and carpentry classes.

"Man...what a day that project was a tough one alright"

The young artist sighed adjusting his satchel to a more comfortable position on his shoulder as he pushed the door to the front entrance open. It was dark outside usopp usually stayed late most days to finish work. He didn't like leaving things unfinished.

"Time to head home I guess...maybe I'll take a shortcut today"

The tanned male rounded a corner and immediately regretted his decision. Hed completly forgot about the damn ally way he had to pass through to get home!.

"Cmon a real man would be brave enough to walk through this with confidence!"

Usopp said to himself as he cautiously stepped into the small space that was the dark and dirty ally way. his legs beginning to fail him, fear taking over. He began to calm as he could see the end of the dark and damp walk way but something made him freeze in place just a few feet from the end. "voices?" Usopp wispered his fear bubbling back up again it sounded like alot more than two people.

He was a thug. But a peculiar one. Scruffy blond hair, leather jacket, black pants, orange shirt quite smart for someone that loitered around ally ways but that was sanjis style afterall. The thing that really stood out was his eyebrows they curled around into a spiral of sprts. But anyone that dared to make fun of them would never see the light of day again everyone new that. The blond was known for his merciless kicks. weather the person was innocent or not it didn't matter to sanji. it all ended the same way scraping the offending person off of the wall.

"Damn shitty old man throwing me out again.. who does he think he is!?"

The blond sighed to himself irritated that zeff nearly knocked his block off for mouthing off at him again. The old mans words not his.

"Oi oi dart brows still hanging around here. Would've thought youd run home crying to your mum by now"

Sanji growled lightly lighting a cigarette at the sudden intrusion of his peace.

"what the hell is it to you. shitty marimo?"

The blond turned his head to find a man with green mossy hair. Hence the nickname from sanji. He was also quite a strange looking guy he was bigger built one eye damaged most probably due to a past fight. Although it wasnt with sanji even though they did fight quite frequently these days. This guy known as roronoa zoro another well known thug really did get sanjis blood boiling with his stupid comments. Him and his group of followers that were currently grinning at the blond.

"So.. wanna go or what?"

Sanji smirked as the green haird man spoke up. It had been a while since their last fight. He took his fighting stance. Hands in his pockets.

"Bring it on baka marimo"

Usopp could hear voices not too friendly sounding ones either.

"Crap crap crap! What should I do!?"

He could go back the way he came but that would take him another hour to get home. He could wait until the voices faded away. No no no that could be hours. The artist began to sweat overcome with fear and anxiety.

"Huh..wait what am I getting so worked up about! This is not how a real man would act in this situation cmon usopp you can do this!"

He was determined not to chicken out this time. He didn't like to admit it but he wasn't the bravest person to ever walk the earth. Usopp wanted to prove to himself that once just once he wont let his anxietys get the best of him.

"Yosh here we go!"

With that the tanned male started making his way towards the voices which were slowly rising in volume.

"You think youll get out of this one alive lanky chain smoker!"

"Try it moss for brains I'll kick you right into next week!"

Moss for brains?... lanky Chain smoker?..usopp thought getting closer and closer not liking the threatening tone the voices held. He thought they might not notice him since they were fighting amongst themselves.

Boy was he wrong.

As soon as he set foot outside of the dark ally way he found the two men that were fighting staring right at him the surrounding men on the side of the weird green haird guy also turning their attention to him.

"Shit..."

Sanji lifted a leg up. Pressing it to zoros chest their arguments lasted qute a long time before they actually fought it had always been that way between the two. Zoros men only watched they new better than to inter fear.

The green haired man was about to spit another insult at the blond before pausing at the sound of footsteps approaching them from the ally they were stood just outside of. Sanji noticed something about the footsteps.

They were hesitant..fearful...

The two of them stood back in silence. hoping to meet the unfortunate soul that desturbed their fight.

The person that came out of the shadows was nothing sanji had expected them to be...

Welp thats chaper one guys. I wonder what will become of poor usopp.

See ya in the next one. Please review if you enjoyed. I like to hear feed back its my fuel~ ^-^

Thank you


End file.
